This application requests the purchase of a 600 MHz NMR spectrometer for multi-investigator use in the Institute for Genomic Biology (IGB) at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. The IGB houses a large number of NIH-funded research groups that are developing new methods for natural product discovery, a goal that is specifically noted in the NIH Roadmap. Researchers are developing new methodology to discover a wide range of natural products, from phosphonates and polyketides, to non-ribosomal peptides, plant-derived flavonoids, and ribosomally synthesized and post-translationally modified peptides. Current bottlenecks in these efforts are structural determination of mass-limited samples. Capillary LC NMR has been shown in recent years to provide a solution for such samples by requiring just 5-20 [unreadable]L of sample and providing 10-fold increase in sensitivity over regular probes by using microcoil technology. This proposal describes the proposed use of CapLC NMR in combination with a 600 MHz NMR spectrometer. In this application funds are requested for a 600 MHz NMR spectrometer to house CapLC NMR probes that would be purchased by the IGB. Additional use by users at the IGB is also described. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application requests funds to purchase a shared nuclear magnetic resonance instrument for use by eight different laboratories at the University of Illinois. The instrument will be used for the structure determination of a variety of natural products that have promise for human use as therapeutics, herbicides, or antifungal agents.